Harry Potter and the Unexpected House Guest
by Alexia Malfoy
Summary: Ok! I'm back wit the 3rd Chapter! Thank you everyone who has read this so far... but all the rest of y'all need to read it's good! A humor fiction with a plot. Ooooo and ahhhhhs! Wow! Read!
1. Run, Draco, Run!

This is my first story and I hope there are no flames. :S Flames scare me. It's not good. Plz review or I will cry. Thank you and on with the story!:D  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Unexpected Houseguest  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Draco wondered how long it would take his father to kill him. Of all the stunts he'd pulled in the pass, this one took the cake. He was sure of it. Telling his father he didn't want to be a Death Eater was one of the most courageous, and one of the most foolish thing he had ever done. He had grown up with them all his life. He had know Crabbe and Goyle since he was a year old.  
  
Over the years, he had been to numerous dinner parties with all the Death Eaters. His parents loved to show him off. He was there only son. Lucius was convinced that Draco would be at the right hand of Lord Voldermort when he became eighteen. That was three years from now. Draco thought that if he broke it to his father now instead of then, it would buy him some time to escape. But it didn't. Lucius screamed and yelled, trying to catch him to try and put the Cruciatus curse on him. But Draco had been quicker, and put the Stupefy curse on him. It would stop him, but only for a little while.  
  
Draco was now in his room, packing. He threw the clothes from his closet into his already over-packed suitcase. He locked the suitcase and made his way to the window. That's when his door was thrown off the hinges and across the room with a bang. Draco fell to the floor, stunned. His father stood there, with a look that could have made boiling water turn to ice. Draco sat there, frozen in fear.  
  
"That was the last mistake you'll ever make in your miserable life!", Lucius bellowed, bits of spit flying from his mouth angrily. Lucius raised his wand slowly, taking aim at his only son. Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the last two words he would ever hear.  
  
"Avada Kedr...", he started, before he was thrown against the wall beside Draco with a thud. Standing in the doorway was his mother, hair wild with calm eyes, holding her wand out in front of her.  
  
"Draco, sweetie", she said calmly, eyes still resting on her husband,"I want you to take your suitcase, go out the front door... and don't turn back". Draco ran to his mother, suitcase in hand. "Mother, please, come with me. When he wakes up he'll kill you!", Draco yelled at his mother, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Someone has to keep him here while you go",she said eyes still on Lucius. He stirred slightly. Narcissa turned to her son. She cupped his face softly with her hand. Then, she did something she had never before. She hugged him for the first time in his life. He had never been hugged. His father thought of it as a weakness. He stiffened a little, but then relaxed and hugged her back. He had kept his tears at bay until that moment. He sobbed into his mother's neck, hugging her tightly against him.  
  
"Go , Draco", she said looking into his eyes." Go and live...for me".  
  
At that moment his father moaned and started to wake. His mother pushed him out the door.  
  
"Go Draco! Hurry! RUN!", his mother screamed as he ran down the hall. He ran as faster as he could. He bounced down the stairs five at a time. He had reached the front door when the house began to shake violently. Rena, the house elf, screamed and dropped the freshly washed dishes. They crashed to the floor. All the books from the bookcases dropped, making thudding sounds throughout the house.  
  
Draco threw open the door and ran down the steps and into the night. He had gotten to the grove of trees just outside his house when he heard an explosion. He looked back to see a green light take over the whole inside of his house. He heard an unholy scream echo from the house and into the night where he was. He fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. He looked up and saw the green light fade into the darkness.  
  
All was quiet. Darkness enveloped him. He kneeled there, in shock, still hearing the shrill, dying scream of his mother. He slowly got up, knowing he had to leave this place. His father would be looking for him. He ran through the woods, jumping over fallen logs, dodging drooping branches, until he met the road. He held out his wand and heard the familiar bang as the Knight Bus came into view. The doors in front of him opened and the driver came into view.  
  
"Hello there!" the small man said smiling. Draco scowled at him and stepped onto the bus.  
  
"Hey! I know you! Your Mister Malfoy's son aren't ya?", the man asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you're talking about", Draco drawled slowly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! May I ask what your name is?", the man asked questionly, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"None of your damn business", Draco whispered dangerously to him.  
  
"Sheesh, take it easy, man", the man breathed, clearly taking aback . "Were you wanna go?"  
  
Draco hadn't thought of that. He couldn't go to anyone he knew, they were all Death Eaters or children of Death Eaters. Then, thought of the last person he would EVER go to.  
  
"Privet Drive, Muggle world", Draco announced finally.  
  
"Yes sir", the man said, shifting the gear of the bus into drive. Draco trudged to the back of the bus, suitcase in hand. He sat on one of the beds, setting his suitcase beside it. He took off his cloak and shoes and laid down onto the crisp, clean sheets. As he lay there, almost asleep he decided he would do anything to keep alive. To live, like his mother wanted.  
  
"Did you know that Harry Potter lives on that Drive?"  
  
Draco looked up to the front of the bus.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that...".  
  
To be continued....  
  
Ok. So how is it so far? I hope it's good. Plz review or I'll cry like I said. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Look who's Here!

Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter fell onto his bed and sighed. He was so tired. Aunt Petunia gave him more chores than usual today. At the dinner table the night before, Dudley set his two chairs at the table(he need both his bottom was so big. Petunia just said that he was a growing boy) and Harry mistook one of the chairs to be his and moved it to his spot. Will with one chair for each cheek, Dudley fell over and cracked the floor from the force of his weight. Petunia thought Harry had done it on purpose, thus the extra chores.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, knowing he should change out of his sweaty clothes but couldn't find the strength. He had left his window opened from this afternoon. He had sent Hermione a letter asking if he could stay there for the summer. Ron was going on to Romania for the summer so his mum could take care of his brother Charlie. Apparently he got too close to a new mother dragon and got burnt very badly. Ron felt sorry for his brother but was happy to get out of the Burrow. It was the first time he had been out of the Burrow since his family had went to Egypt in their third year. So his last hope was Hermione. He didn't think he could stand the Dursleys this summer. He had only been out of school for a week and he thought he was losing his mind. Hedwig would be back soon so he left it opened for her.  
  
He heard a loud clap of thunder. A storm was coming. Harry hoped Hedwig would be alright. Just then he heard a loud bang on the street. Harry's eyes popped open. That wasn't thunder. Harry jumped up and looked out the window. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the Knight Bus. 'The Knight Bus?' Harry thought.  
  
It was then that he saw a dark figure step off the bus with a suitcase. Harry's eyes widened as the he watched the dark figure walk to the first house on Privet Drive. From the way he walked Harry could tell that the stranger was a man. Harry leaned slightly out the window so he could get a better look. 1 Privet Drive was occupied by Ms. Garnald, a mean- spirted retired school teacher who held her nose up so high, Harry thought she would get a nosebleed. Apparently dealing with hyper children all her life, and also being unwed, had made her a mean old bitty. One day Harry had kicked a soccer ball into her flower bed, and she had been in it. She picked it up and walked over to him. It looked like she was going to give it back to him, until she took her spade and popped it. Then she handed it to Harry and went back to her precious flowers. Harry was locked it the cupboard for 3 days without food for ruining a perfectly good football. Harry stopped thinking about that time and focused on the present. The stranger knocked on the door and Ms. Garnald answered. The stranger asked her something that Harry could not hear from his window. Ms. Garnald raised her nose even high in the air, said something snooty, and slammed the door. The stranger cursed and kicked the door hard. As he turned to leave, he stopped. He turned back to the door and reached into his pocket.  
  
Harry watched as he pulled a wand from his pocket and pointed it at the woman's door. He heard the man mutter something under his breath. Harry heard a faint crash and a scream. The man smiled slightly, picked up his suitcase and started to walk to the next house. With a streak of lightning and a loud clap of thunder, the rain came down in torrents. The man stopped and looked up into the sky. Harry thought he here the man growl, but he wasn't sure. The next house was owned by Mr. Numble. Mr. Numble was an old WW II veteran that still thought he was in the war (took a blow to the head too many times in the war). He would walked up and down the street with his live-in nurse, hitting people with is cane telling them to 'drop and give him fifty' or 'Get down it's a bomb!' complete with hurling himself into the ground, covering his head. Harry had had to stay with him when Ms. Figg was sick and the Dursleys had wanted to a movie. Harry had to sit there and listen to Mr. Numble go on and on about what was going on the war right now. When it seem that Harry was dosing off Mr. Numble would smack him it the head with his cane and say,"Solider! Can you not listen to your orders?! The enemy's afoot!". He would look over his shoulder and then go on with the 'orders' from the 'captain'. And what did the live-in nurse do? Laughed her head off while stuff herself with chocolate that she had found. 'Daft old bugger', Harry thought. The man knocked on the door and Mr. Numble answered. This time Harry could hear what they were saying. "Do you know where Harry Potter lives?", the man asked. Mr Numble looked the stranger up and down and said," Stand up straight ,solider! The captain will be here any minute to give orders!" The man looked at Mr. Numble for a minute, as if he was bored. "I'm guessing you have no idea about anyone one this street", the man said folding his arms over his chest. "Arrrgghhhh! You're the enemy! That the secret code to contact your captain!", Mr Numble yelled, pointing at the man's crossed arms. Mr. Numble kept rambling on and on about getting his gun and giving him what for. The man sighed heavily and pointed his wand at the old soldier. "Wingardium Leviosa", the man said, levitating the man several inches off the ground.  
  
"Witchcraft! I should have known the enemy would come down to this! No matter! We will win! We will PREVAIL!! We..."  
  
The man set Mr. Nimble behind the door and slammed it. The man pocketed his wand and picked his suitcase for a second time. Then, as if he had sense something, he looked up at Harry's window. Harry gasped and flattened himself against his wall. Had the man seen him? Harry wasn't sure. Harry couldn't see the man's face. It was too dark. Harry wasn't going to take chances though. Harry walked quietly to his door, cracked it opened, and peeked out. It was almost midnight and the Dursleys were asleep. He had to get to his trunk. All his school things were in there, including his wand. Uncle Vernon had locked it all in the closet for "safe keeping. In laments terms 'he didn't want the freak to try anything funny'. Harry tip-toed down the stairs slowly. When he got to the last step it creaked underneath his weight. Harry froze in terror and listened for his Uncle. All he heard was a grunt and a long, loud snore. Harry relaxed slightly and made his way to the closet. He inspect the lock before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper clip and a small pocket knife. He bent the paper clip until it was a long thin piece of wire. Jamming the wire and the tip of the knife into the lock, he jiggled them around until he here a loud click. The lock was open. Harry pulled off the lock and opened the door. Moving his old bed out of the way, he opened his trunk. He reached inside his trunk and pulled out his long wand box. Just as he was about to take it out he heard a loud sound. BANG BANG BANG!! Harry, so startled he dropped his wand, looked towards the door. All was silent for a moment and then the pounding continued.  
  
BANG BANG BANG!!  
  
Harry gently picked up his wand, keeping his eyes on the door. He straighten and silently walked towards the door. Harry held his wand out in front of him as he reached for the doorknob. Harry threw open the door.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!!", Harry yelled, pointed his wand at...Draco Malfoy? "Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Malfoy was soaked to the bone. His hair was plastered wetly to his face and his clothes were hanging off his skinny frame. "Really, Potter, is that the way you treat your guests?", Malfoy asked clicking his tongue. "Malfoy, I won't ask you again! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
  
"WHO'S DOWN THERE?"  
  
Harry froze with fear, and Malfoy looked confused. Harry pushed Malfoy out of the door way and into the mud closing the door with a bang.  
  
"We have to hide! Come on, Malfoy!", Harry urged running to the side of the house. Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Harry. "Come on, Potter! What's that Muggle you call your uncle going to do to me? Curse me?", Malfoy drawled, sounding amused. Vernon Dursley threw open the door and pointed the shot gun at Malfoy. Malfoy turned to look at the gun, his eyes wide. Malfoy ran wildly to the side of the house, not looking back. Harry watched as Malfoy dodged bullet after bullet from the shotgun. Malfoy made it to Harry with no holes. Vernon ran to the side of the house, looking wildly around for the blonde man. He saw nothing. He grunted angrily and stomped over to the other side of the house. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" When Vernon was out of sight, Harry threw his invisibility cloak off of him and Malfoy .  
  
"Well looks the only way to go, is up", Harry said, raising his eyes to the rainy sky. Harry had a huge tree outside his window, with a long, thick branch extending to it.  
  
"Oh hell no, Potter. Malfoys DO NOT climb trees", Malfoy drawled, crossing his arms across his chest and rasing is nose to the rain. Harry had begun to shiver, seeing he was wear only a white t-shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
"Fine, Malfoy. Like I care if you get pneumonia."  
  
Harry walked over to the tree, pulling up his wet jeans that had fallen down over his hips. Grunting with effort, Harry began to climb slowly. Draco stood there(like the stubborn person he is) and shivered from the rain. He turned to watch Harry, damp blonde hair falling over his eyes. Draco lowered his eyes, cursed and walked to the tree. Harry looked down to see Malfoy climbing towards him. "Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen. Oh no!",Harry said with mock horror,"A Malfoy had swallowed his pride to climb up a tree with a MUGGLE!" Draco looked up to see Harry smirk at him. He bared his teeth."Leave..Me..Alone.", Draco said through his teeth. Harry turned back, climbing steadily, rain pelting down on his face. Harry gritted his teeth and pulled himself to the branch he wanted. Harry sat there and waited for Malfoy to get there. Harry held out his hand to Draco when he got close enough. Draco stopped and looked at Harry's hand. Then he slowly raised his eyes to look Harry in the face. Malfoy batted Harry's hand away and pulled himself up. Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Harry crawled to the end of the branch to find out... the branch was eight feet away from the window. "Well Potter aren't you the smart one", Malfoy yelled over a clap of thunder. "Shut UP, Malfoy!" "Make me, Potter!" With that Harry pushed Draco. Draco looked surprised, but got over it and pushed back . Harry lost his balance and fell out of the tree with a yell. Thank goodness his pants were so long. The end of his pants leg caught on the branch. Harry opened his eyes when he realized that he wasn't falling, but swaying in the wind and rain. He looked up to see Draco watching him, looking... worried? What Harry thought was worry in Draco's eyes was only there for a flash. Then Malfoy slowly smirked at him while stnading up. "Someone's been knocked down off their high horse." "Get me up!!", Harry yelled, panic filling his voice. Malfoy walked to the end of the branch and jumped. Harry opened his mouth in shock as he watch Malfoy float to the window. Draco opened it and floated in. "How... how..", Harry started before Draco cut him off. "I forgot about this for awhile. I've been able to do that since I was five." When Draco finished Harry heard a rip. Harry gasped and looked at his pants. His jeans were ripping at the cuff. "Pull me up!" Draco sighed and looked thoughtful. He propped his head up in his hand and spoke. "What to do, what to do? I can let you fall..." "Malfoy..." "Hm, no too messy..." "Malfoy..." "Hell, there would be brains everywhere!" "MALFOY!!!" It was then that his pants ripped all the way and he started to fall. Harry screamed as saw the ground got closer and closer.... and all of a sudden stop. Harry had stopped 2 inches from the ground. He watched as he suddenly floated up, away from the ground. When he reached the window, he was suddenly flipped and came face to face with Draco.  
  
"Can't have me meal ticket having his brains splattered on the ground, can we?", Draco drawled, tsking.  
  
Harry floated through the window and was set on the floor. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he ran to Draco and pushed him to the ground. Harry climbed on top of him, reared back, and haul punched Draco right into his smug little face. Harry heard a satisfying crunch and reared back again. But Draco was quick. Draco threw him against the wall and punched Harry. After about 5 minutes of fighting they fell to the floor, bruised and bloody-nosed. Both boys were panting hard eyes closed. "Bastard." "Jack-ass." After they had quit breathing so hard, Harry asked Draco a question that had been burning in his mind the whole night. "Why are you here?" Draco stopped breathing all together. 'What do I tell him?', he thought to himself. "I can't tell you right now." "Why not?" Draco finally looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you, all in good time." With that he stood up and brushed himself off. Harry stood also. "Where's some clothes I can sleep in?", Draco asked, looking around the room. "I think we better wash up first." "Ah, that would be smart." Harry led him to the door and peaked out. Vernon was walking up the stairs, muttering to himself. He was stalking right towards Harry's room. "Oh, no!", Harry whispered. He quickly close the door and prayed that his uncle hadn't seen him. "Get in the closet!", Harry whispered loudly to Draco. Draco remembered his uncle and was in the closet with the door shut in 2 seconds flat. Harry jumped in his bed and turned off the lights. Vernon bursted into the room ,startling Harry. "WERE YOU OUTSIDE!?!?!?" "Wha.. What?", Harry asked, trying to sound sleepy. His uncle came over to his bed, grabbed a handful of hair, and jerked it back. "Ahhh!", Harry yelled. "Were.... you.... outside...just..now?", Vernon whispered dangerously. "I've been asleep!", Harry moaned shutting his eyes against the pain. Vernon looked at Harry for a moment then pushed him against the bed. "If I find out it was you, you will be sore in places you never knew you had!" And with that he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry rubbed at his scalp and looked at the closet. "It's ok now." Draco slowly opened the door and peeked out. As soon as he found that the mad-man was gone. He stepped out of the closet. "Your uncle is out of his bloody mind!" "Your telling me that?" "So can I get some clothes now?" Harry sighed and got up from the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt that was eight sizes too big and a pair of shorts that he could use for a tent. He pulled a belt off his dresser and handed it all to Draco. "You want me to wear that?"  
  
"Unless you want to sleep naked, which I prefer you don't, then you'll wear them." Draco sneer at the clothes and grabbed them out of Harry's hands. He went into the closet to change. Harry waited about five minutes and Draco came out.... looking absolutely ridiculous. On Draco skinny frame hung the t-shirt to his knees and shorts that were baggy at the ankles. Harry snorted back a laugh and covered his mouth. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" "You! You look ridiculous!", Harry laughed, holding his gut. "Ha. Ha. Ha.", Draco spit out, not looking amused. He stalked over to Harry's bed and got under the covers. "Oh no you don't!", Harry said pushing Draco out of the bed. "Where am I suppose to sleep?" "On the floor, like any dog." Draco grunted and sat on the floor. Harry got some covers and a blanket for him. Harry laid down and spoke one last time. "Good night... Draco." "Night, Potter." Harry sighed and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Cousin Victor

OK. I just wanted to warn you that Dudley is a little...."iffy" in this part. I found it funny. Some of y'all might not like it, but I thought it was hilarious. Just wanted to warn you! On with the reading!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Harry awoke to a greeting by the early sunlight. He smiled and snuggled into his pillow . Harry loved this part of the morning. It was right before Aunt Petunia would burst open the door, call him a lazy good-for-nothing, and then push him out of the bed. Harry sat up and stretch his arms high above his head. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Now to figure out what to do about Malfoy. Harry suddenly stopped. A look of concern crossed his face. Eyes widening, he looked all around the room. "Oh no", Harry whispered to no one. Where was Malfoy? As if answering his question, Harry heard a shriek from down stairs. Harry gasped and jumped out of bed. He ran to the door and threw it open, only to remember, he only had his plaid boxers on. Harry groaned and grabbed a pair of jeans carelessly thrown on the floor. Harry heard another piercing shriek and ran out the door. Harry knew he must have looked a sight with one leg in a pair of pants, running, while trying to get the other leg in the pants. He got the first step, only to trip and roll down the hard wooden stairs. At the bottom Harry lay in a heap, cursing very vividly. Harry jumped up, buttoned his jeans, zipped up the fly, and ran towards the screaming. In the kitchen, Harry found his Aunt Petunia in a dead faint on the floor. His Uncle was chasing a very fat pig around the room. 'Malfoy', Harry groaned inwardly. It was then that his uncle noticed his presence. "You!", his uncle heaved, stalking towards his nephew. Before Harry had time to react, Vernon back-handed his across the face. Harry fell to the floor trying to crawl away. Vernon grabbed him by the neck and forced him up to his face. "What...did...you do...to Dudley?!" "Wh-what are you talking about?!" "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! You and that bloody school of yours! You've found someway to bewitch my son!" "Your son?", Harry asked, having no idea what he was talking about. Vernon pointed and Harry followed the finger. The pig...THE PIG? Harry almost laughed out loud. Why had he not thought of that before. Vernon turned back to the boy and smiled slightly. "I suppose you find your little trick funny, don't you?" Harry's eyes widen. He shook his head vigorously. "It wasn't me! I swear!" "Shut up, you bloody liar! You're the only freak that would do such a thing to your poor cousin!" His uncle threw him to the floor and raised his fist. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the pain. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Vernon hissed and let go of Harry. Harry thanked his lucky stars for he timing of the visitor. Vernon stalked over to the door and threw it open. "I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANY BLOODY MAG...!" "Ohhhhh my vedy goodness it is my vonderful cousin Vernon Dusley!" 'Cousin? What the bloody hell?' Harry thought. Harry raised himself up to see who this German accent was coming from. It was... Malfoy?! Harry thought he would pass out right then and there. "Oh my vedy goodness Cousin Vernon it is so gooooodddd to see you again! I have not seen you since our family's reunion vack in nineteen-ninety vive!" Malfoy went on clapping his hands vigorously, smiling all the way.  
  
"Wha-wha... who the hell are you??!!" "Oh, Vernon!", Malfoy said making his face drop slightly,"You do not vish to tell me stat you do not rememver me? Don't you rememver? We vere drinking and laugh all sa way home!" Draco went on, smiling and clapping. Vernon just stood there, mouth slack and eyes wide. "Ohhh! I sink I know vhat vill refresh your poor memory! Do you revember the Lemer sisters?", he asked, wagging his eyebrows and elbowing Vernon in the forearm. With that Vernon turned red and started to stutter. Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded his head yes to the stuttering fool. Harry watched Draco give one of the best performances he had ever seen. Harry had to bit his lip to keep from laughing at his apple red uncle. "Ya, you know vhat I am talking about know, don't you?", Draco asked convincingly. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man and Vernon suddenly smiled. "Ummmmm, yes! My goodness!", Vernon laughed suddenly,"I haven't seen you in ages....ummm.... wha what's your name again?" "Victor, Cusin Venon." "Yes! Yes! Victor! I remember now! Well ummm, what is it that you need, um, Victor?" Harry stiffened, hoping that Draco knew what he was doing. "Ya, ya! I am in need of a roum in your lovely ouse!" Vernon's eyes widened and cocked his head to the right. "Excuse me?" "Ya, my father is avay on a busyness trip and I needed a place to stay for a vhile." "Ummm, what is your father's name again, may I ask?" "Tommay. Tommay Hilfiager." With that, Harry rolled over in a ball and muffled a laugh. Vernon seemed to ignore him. "Tommy Hilfiger!?" "Ya, ya you have head of him?" "Of course! He's a wonderful designer!", announced Petunia who walked quickly into the room and shook Draco's hand. "My, my! What a wonderful young man! Of course you can stay!", Petunia went on, adding layers of fake, sappy, sweetness to the pot. Harry could hardly contain his laughter. "Muuuuuuuuummmmmmmm!!!! We're out of fishsticks!!!", yelled Dudley, shaking the house with his heavy footsteps. Dudley stopped beside his mum and looked up. Dudley's eyes met Draco's and glazed over. Harry was startled, but at the same time, he was cracking up. Dudley moved his bulky frame over to Draco and gave him a sugary smile. "Hi there. What's..", Dudley looked him up and down,"your name?" Draco looked like he was going to throw up, but regained his composure quickly. He smiled brightly. "I am your cousin Victor. I vill be staying vith you for a vhile." "Really? I've never seen you before", Dudley drawled, rubbing his rolls of fat against Draco's lean body. Draco took a BIG step to the right and gave Dudley a scared look . Dudley didn't seem to notice. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He burst laughing and hugged his ribs. Vernon whirled around and gave him an evil look . Draco leaned over and looked past Vernon to Harry. "And who is dis?", Draco asked. Vernon turned to face "Victor" and smiled. "He's no one. A mistake we made along time ago. We took the brat in 14 years ago and we've had him ever since." Vell, vould you mind if I used his roum? I shink I can disipline the boy", Draco drawled narrowing his eyes at Harry. When Vernon turned to look at Harry, Draco gave a smirk and raised his eyebrow. "He can stay in my room", offered Dudley giving Draco a pouty lip. Well, at least he was trying to give a pouty lip. "Ummmmmm, no that is okay, cousin Dudley, I shink I vill be just find in Harry's roum", and with that he picked up his suitcase and walked up the stairs. "How did you know his room was up there?", asked Vernon. "Ummm, a guess? Am I vight?", asked Draco. "Yes yes that's right. Here I'll help you", Harry offer quickly, before anyone could say anything. "I'll help too", Dudley said quickly and followed them up the stairs. Harry sighed and trudged up the stairs. Arriving at Harry's room Draco turned to face Dudley. "Vell, Cousin Dudley, I vill see you at lunch", Draco drawled and stuck his hand out to shake Dudley's. Dudley batted hisa hand away and pressed his fat body against Draco's. Draco backed up into Harry's door. Harry stood there in shock, mouth open, as Dudley pressed Draco against Harry's door. "Oh, I hope we see each other a lot sooner than that", Dudley purred, running his stubby hand down Draoc's lean chest. Draco's eyes widened, mouth gaping open. Harry finally thought he had seen enough and stepped in front of Dudley. "Well, Dudley, we better get Cousin Victor all settled in. We'll talk to you later! Bye!", and with that Harry shoved the shocked Draco into his room along with himself and slammed the door into Dudley's face. Draco suddenly slumped into the floor and closed his eyes. Harry leaned against the door and stared at Draco. "All you alright?", asked Harry, closing his eyes. Draco sighed and opened his eyes to look at Harry. "Your cousin is a complete and utter git", Draco drawled, finally standing up. "I can't believe he's....gay. That was freaky. I wonder what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would say", Harry said with a smile. After a moment, Harry started to laugh. Hard. Draco walked over to Harry, crossing his arms and raising that all too familiar eyebrow. "What is so funny?", Draco asked looking down at Harry. Harry stopped laughing, a little, and looked up at Draco. After a moment of silence a snort escaped Harry and he started to laugh again. Draco sighed and threw up his hands, turning away from Harry. Between gasps Harry began to speak. "Dudley...likes....you! Oh my gawd!!!", Harry exclaimed, holding his stomach as he slid to the floor. Draco rolled his eyes and glared at the laughing, dark-headed boy. "It's not that funny, Harry." Harry stopped laughing suddenly and looked up at Draco. 'Did he just call me Harry?', Harry thought, cocking his head at Draco. Draco realized his mistake and tried in vain to correct his mistake. "I-I meant Potter! Not Harry!" "Too late! You can't back out now!", Harry said, smiling, wagging a finger in Draco's face. Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable. He rubbed his arm and looked out the window. Harry noticed a pained look on his face. Harry decided that now was a good time to change the subject.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what that German thing was all about?"  
  
Draco gave a small smile. "It was something I picked up on when I was visiting my grandparents in Germany. They were worse than that accent downstairs", Draco said laughing softly. Harry laughed too. "So what did you do to Mrs. Garnald last night? Before you got to my house?" Draco smiled again and faced Harry. "Mean old bitty isn't she? Well, I made all her furniture start dancing." It was Harry's turn to raise the eyebrow. "You made her furniture dance." "The Cha-Cha." "Oh, that makes sense now." They stood in silence for a minute and then Harry asked the question. "What happened?" Draco stiffened and closed his eyes. He then sighed and turned away from Harry. He walked over to the bed and sat down heavily. Harry took that as a cue to follow. He sat down beside him and braced himself. "I told my father I didn't want to be a Death Eater. Apparently he didn't like that too much because then he tried to kill me. I knocked him out and ran to my room." Draco had to stop for a moment because the flashbacks were coming back. Blinding white-hot flashes of the night before's events. "I tried to get out. He found me before I could get everything packed. He....he almost killed me with the Avada Kedarva curse. But my mother threw him against the wall. She told me to get out and not to look back. I looked back to see a green flash and a scream. The dying scream of my mother." Draco realized that a fat tear had started to roll down his cheek . He wiped it away angrily. He looked over at Harry. He looked stunned. Draco decided to say more. "I came here so that my father wouldn't find me. Who would think I would hide out at Harry Potter's house?", he asked with a small laugh. Harry gave a comforting smile. "I'm sorry." "About what?" "Your mum." "Yeah.....me too." They sat there for another moment. "So....can I have the bed tonight?" Harry gave a snort of laughter. "Of course." Draco smiled. "So what do we do now?" Harry shrugged. "We could go see Dudley?" Draco face twisted in anger. "I do not want to see Mr. FishStick Boy. I've have enough of him today, thank..... you .....very.....much!", Draco exclaimed, curling his hands into fists. All of a sudden Dudley entered the room. "You called, my darling", he said sweetly, with...'what is that?' Draco asked himself. 'Is that...oh...my...gawd....that's....lust.' It too all of Draco's wheel power not to throw up right then and there. "No, no my dewr Cousin Dudley. I was just tawking about vhat I vould like food the dinner. Ya, ya ", Draco drawled, a fake smile plastered to his face. "Oh, ok. Well I'll tell mum to make you a wonderful dinner tonight. I'll see you then, cutie", and with that he blew a kiss to Draco and sauntered (if someone his size can sauntered) out the door. Harry quickly closed the door. Draco could tell Harry was trying not to laugh, but with his shoulders shaking like that, it was a dead give-away. "If you say one word, I will kick your scrawy ass." "Oh, so you've been looking at my ass?" "You took that entirely wrong, Potter. I am not gay, unlike your "vonderful" cousin." Harry turned around and glared at Draco. "Ok. Now look. We are going to be together for a while, so I suggest we go on first name basis. Not Malfoy, not Potter. I am Harry. Ok?" Draco kicked at imaginary dirt and looked sad. "Does this mean I don't get to call you Potty anymore?" Harry glared and the smirking boy. "You don't call me Potty and I won't call you Ferret Boy." It was Draco's turn to glare. Draco turned and started to unpack his things. Harry watched as Draco waved his hand and the suit case grew rapidly. A few moments later, his suitcase had turned into a HUGE walk-in closet. What really was different was the all there was was only a door. Harry could see inside the closet, but all there was was a door. It was weird. "What....is that?" "My closet." "Then, why didn't you have anything last night to sleep in?" Draco turned to Harry and gave a huge sigh. "If you really want to know, I sleep in the nude." Harry was silent for a moment, and then a look of utter disgust crossed his face. "Why did I ask that? I was asking for that and I didn't even know it." Draco smiled and looked out the window. Then, Draco stopped smiling and stood up. "What is it?", Harry asked, crossing the room to where Draco was standing. As Harry watched Hedwig flew threw the window and landed on his desk. "Oh. It's just Hedwig. I sent a letter to Hermione and....", Harr stopped. There were two letters attached to Hedwig's leg. Harry looked at Draco. Draco was trying to hide it, but he had a look of fear on his face. Harry walked to Hedwig. She started to clean her feathers and pick at the letters on her leg. Harry untied the letter and looked at each one. One was from Hermione, and the other was unmarked. Harry put the one from Hermione on the desk, while he held the other in his hand. They stood in silence, as if waiting for something to happen. Harry stared at the letter, then lifted his head to look at Draco. Draco was turned sideways with his head facing Harry. His arms were crossed and one hand was on his neck. "Do you want me to open it", asked Harry softly. Draco rubbed his neck and shook his head. "No. I know it's fore me. I'll open it." Draco crossed the room and held out his hand. Harry slowly placed the letter in his hand. Draco slowly tore open the letter and took out the letter. Draco read it, and dropped it on the floor. Harry picked it up and gasped. There was a single picture of Pansy Parkinson, eyes open, staring at nothing. A single note was written:  
  
Come out, come out, wherever you are.  
  
Sorry it took me so long. I had "oral surgery". Well I hope you like this chapter and I want to get up to 20 reviews before the next story. Ya'll are soooooo sweet about this story! I got so many good reviews! Thank you so much. Until Chapter 4! 


	4. Run, Draco, Run!

I'm sorry about the 3rd Chapter. That's not really the real one. I'm working on it right now. I'll have it up tonight I hope. Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for all the wonderful reviews. Y'all are so sweet! Thank you!!!!! 


	5. Hot Stuff

Chapter 3  
Draco stared at the piece of parchment in his hand. He stared at the huge, black swirling letters that gave the message.  
  
Come out, come out, wherever you are.  
  
Draco folded the parchment and looked deep in thought. Harry watched him for a few moments before Draco closed his eyes and held the parchment in front if him. He mumbled a spell, which Harry couldn't understand because it was in Latin, and the parchment floated upwards slowly. Then it started to spin, slowly at first but then faster. Draco opened his eyes and put his right arm at his side. With his left hand he started to say a spell. He waved his hand around the floating letter and it started to spin. It started out slow but then became faster, and the faster the words went, the faster the parchment spun. It became a blinding gold light. Harry shielded his eyes from the light. All of a sudden, it stopped. It returned to Draco's hand and he unfolded it. He read what was on the paper and let out a small Ha! . Draco put the letter on the desk and walked to the window, still chuckling. Harry's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. On the letter was two words:  
  
Facounos Spell  
  
Harry had no idea what that was. He slowly folded it back up and turned to Draco. He was sitting on the window sill, feet against the side of the window. His arms were crossed and he was still smiling.  
  
"For some reason, I would have thought that this was maybe, I don't know, a bad thing", Harry implied, shrugging his shoulders. Draco just smiled even more and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket and held the pack out to Harry.  
  
"Want one?"  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Suit yourself", Draco drawled, as he shook one out. He took the cigarette out and put it in his mouth. As the cigarette dangled on his lip, he snapped his fingers and held his forefinger up. On the end of his finger was a small flame. He held it to the end of the cigarette and took a few puffs. He shook his finger to extinguish the flame. Harry watched Draco take a long drag, and blow out a long, thin smoke snake. It slithered in the air to Harry, raised itself up and hissed at Harry. And with that hiss, disintegrated. Harry shot a look at Draco, and Draco dismissed the look with a non-caring shrug.  
  
"At least open the window. If my uncle finds you smoking, he'll have both our heads."  
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Harry motioned for Draco to throw the butt out the window. Draco cursed and flicked it out the window. Just then, in walked Dudley, fat rolls and all. He smugly looked around the room, until he found the thing he wanted.  
  
Draco.  
  
Like a lion making his way towards his prey, Dudley snuck up on Draco, who was sticking his head out the window to make sure he didn't throw the butt into a bush. Dudley sauntered up behind him, and wrapped his bulky arms around Draco's lean waist.  
  
"ARRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!!!!!"  
  
Draco screamed and jumped out the window, grabbing onto the shutter. Draco swung back from the house helplessly. Then, Harry watched as Draco swung his feet forward, the force pulling himself back to the window. His feet hit the floor and he turned angrily to Dudley.  
  
"What the Bloody Hell are you trying to do?!" exclaimed Draco, hands curled into fists at his sides.  
  
Dudley gave him a weird look.  
  
"What happened to your sexy accent?", Dudley asked.  
  
Draco's eyebrows raised and his mouth went slack. But only for a moment. He was back to himself in no time flat.  
  
"I vas practicing my British accent", Draco said smoothly. He slicked his hair back from his face and gave Dudley his trademark smirk.  
  
Dudley gave a huge smile and then gave him a sexy grin.  
  
"Well, dinner will be ready in five minutes, so....", Dudley slid a fat finger down the middle of Draco's chest and hooked it in his jeans. Draco was pulled forward, until Dudley and him were only inches apart. Dudley licked his huge lips and smacked. Draco looked like he was about to throw up.  
  
"See you soon", Dudley said simply. Dudley unhooked his finger and walked out the door. Draco grabbed Harry by the shirt collar without looking at him.  
  
"Harry", he said, "Don't you say a word."  
  
Harry had been laughing ever since Dudley left the room. Harry gave one last chuckle before he headed for the door.  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
Harry turned back.  
  
"Your sitting by me at dinner."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Draco walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Draco insisted on walking behind Harry because he was scared that Dudley would try to attack him. Harry just rolled his eyes and chuckled again. As they came into the dining room, Vernon Dursley opened his arms to his wonderful cousin (ha, I made a funny!) and patted him heartily on the back.  
  
"Victor, my dear boy! You're in for a real treat! The Mrs. has made Dudley's favorite. Fishsticks!", Vernon exclaimed as he led Draco into the dining room, leaving Harry behind. Dudley was sitting in a chair on the side, patting the seat beside him lovingly. Draco let out a small gasp.  
  
"Victor, is something the matter?", asked Petunia, sugary-sweetness dripping from her voice. Harry almost gagged.  
  
"Asthma", said simply, smiling with as much sweetness as Petunia's fake concern. Dudley took a seat next to Vernon, so that he was sitting in front of Dudley. He had no choice. All the Dursleys put him right in the middle, leaving Harry at the other end of the table.  
  
"So, Victor, Vernon asked as he served himself a hearty helping of fishsticks, "What is it like over in Germany?"  
  
Draco looked over at Dudley. Dudley was making an obscene gesture with his fish stick (you do the math). Draco met his gaze with a determined look.  
  
"Oh, couzin Vernon! Zhere are zo many girlz in my country! Zhay all tall, short, skinny, not so skinny. Oh I love them all. I love all girlz", Draco drawled with a little venom in his voice, directing it to Dudley on the other side of the table.  
  
"ALL girlz. Girlz are what I like", Draco finished, and turned his gaze away from Dudley and gave Mr. and Mrs. Dursley a big smile. Harry almost choked on his tea.  
  
"Well, it sounds like you are very busy.", Dudley said with some resentment, "But you know, they are other thing's besides girls to occupy your time."  
  
Suddenly Harry saw movement under the table. Harry looked down to see Dudley's fat foot trying to go up Draco's pants leg. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
Draco started to take a bite of his fishstick when he felt something on his leg. In mid bite he looked down to see Dudley caress that fat foot of his up his leg. Draco's face turned even paler than usual. He couldn't say anything though. No one else noticed except Harry. Draco shot a glance over at Harry, but all Harry did was shrug his shoulders and gave him a "go for it" look. Draco shot daggers at Harry until he felt Dudley's foot reach something that he didn't want him to touch. Draco shot out of the chair, knocking it backwards. Everyone looked up in surprise, even Harry. Draco didn't know what else to do. He dropped to the floor and clutched his throat.  
  
"Asthma!!", Draco breathed out, "Harry, pleaze take me to ze upztairs! Oh, I see the light at ze end of ze tunnel!"  
  
Harry thought it was slightly melodramatic, but it was working. The Dursleys stood up and asked what was wrong, was he ok, and Dudley asked him if he was finished with his fish sticks. Harry picked Draco up from the floor and slung his arm around Draco so that Draco could lean on him.  
  
"Oh ze light. Ze light!", Draco screamed as he rocked back as forth going up the stairs.  
  
When they got to Harry's room, Harry slammed the door. Draco fell on the floor, laughing hi head off.  
  
"Oh...my gah... that...was too....funny!", he exclaimed as he gasped for breath. Harry had to laugh himself. The faces of his so-called family were priceless. After they were done laughing they decided that they were bored. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Draco jumped up.  
  
"Want to watch something?", Draco asked, a big smile spreading across his face.  
  
Harry looked at him and asked, " Like what?"  
  
Draco waved one hand and a screen popped out of no where. It opened and the words American Pie popped onto the screen.  
  
"What's American Pie?", asked Harry questionably.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You have never seen American Pie?"  
  
"Like I can watch T.V. with those people", Harry said, pointing downstairs. Draco shook his head yeah and they sat down on Harry's bed to watch the movie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as the movie ended. He had never laughed that hard before. Draco was the same.  
  
"It's a lot more fun watching it with someone", Draco said.  
  
Harry nodded his head. Suddenly, Harry's ears perked up. Draco looked at him and was about to ask him what was wrong, when Harry raised his hand to silence him. Draco listened with Harry to hear music playing. It was in Dudley's room. Harry made a hand gesture to follow him to the door. They stepped into the hallway to see and pressed their ears to Dudley's door. It sounded like "Hot Stuff" from Donna Summers. They looked at each other and cracked open the door. As they peeked in, their mouths dropped in shock. Dudley was dancing his fat self around his room, wearing a long, blonde wig, singing the song.  
  
Sitting here eating my heart out, baby Waiting for some lover to call. Dialed about a thousand numbers lately, Almost rang the phone off the wall!  
  
Looking for some Hot Stuff! Baby this evening! I need some Hot Stuff! Baby tonight! I want some Hot Stuff! Bbbbaaaabbbyyy this evening! Gotta have some Hot Stuff! Gotta have some Love tonight!  
  
Draco closed the door and walked down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?", Harry asked.  
  
"Draco opened the bathroom door and drawled, "To throw up", and closed the door.  
Yes! I'm done! It's been a while I know and I'm sorry. I was having writer's block. Well here it is and I'll start working on Chapter 4. Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews. Y'all are soooooooo sweet. Until the next chapter, see ya later!!! 


End file.
